getbackersfandomcom-20200223-history
Makube
Makube is a mysterious woman who carries a doll (which once belonged to Ginji Amano as a child) in the Getbackers series. Not much is known about the history of Makube, however it is revealed that she is the mother of MakubeX. She hired Kuroudo Akabane as a client, as she appeared alongside him after he killed Lucifer. However, she hires him for many other tasks as well. Background Makube has always been a mysterious character, starting with her first appearance. Makube first made her appearance in Volume 11. This was the Venus De Milo arc, and Ban and Ginji had just got their mission from Clayman. After finding their first destination, a boat, Makube was standing in the midst of the buyers and gangsters, almost as if she was fitting in. As Ban and Ginji were scouting for a way to get on the boat, Makube noticed the two from afar. Later on, Shido and Emishi spotted Makube on the ship, asking her if she was lost. She merely opened up her hand, presenting them with a piece of Candy. After they took it, she wished them Good Luck with the show. Shido had a feeling that he had met the girl before. Later, in Volume 13, Makube was present with the ganglords as Ginji had absorbed all of the energy from the island. Later, in Volume 14, when Mr. Scorpio explained that Liu Mengyan's reign was over, she left with him as he stood there devastated. In Volume 18, at the end of the Divine Design arc, Makube once again made her appearance, this time alongside Dr. Jackal. As Dr. Jackal killed Lucifer, Makube explained that she could not have Lucifer interfering with the plans of the Brain Trust. The penalty for releasing the replica cards upon the world and disrupting the Brain Trust's flow was a heavy one. She then explained that it was much too early for the people on the outside to learn the secrets of the Archive. Akabane commented that he would like a more exciting job next time, calling her Professor. This is actually the first time a name is given to her, as well as a clue to where she is align. She is the 4th member of the Brain Trust that is introduced in the story (technically the 7th), although in appearance, she is the 4th. She told Akabane that she would do her best to meet Akabane's expectations next time. When Lucifer explained that he merely a cog in the Archive that sleeps in Infinity Fortress' Babylon City, Makube did not reply, confirming that he was correct in his theory. In Volume 19, at the closing of the Marine Red arc, as Ban and Ginji were walking through the street, Makube appeared out of nowhere, and walked past Ban, stating "The Time is coming... The time when all shall be revealed." It made Ban pause for a moment, before continuing. In the beginning of the Voodoo Arc, in Volume 27, Makube returns. This time, she is seen observing Infinity Fortress, as Akabane appears before her. She explained that the Voodoo Child is a curse directed at Ban Mido. She then told Akabane that she would go to the Bloody Underground Coliseum and wait for the coming battles. Makube appears in Volume 30 in the beginning of the Get Back the Lost Time arc (final arc), once again observing the Infinity Fortress. Akabane appears, apologizing for following her to wherever she was at. This time, he called her Doctor, rather than Professor. She told Akabane that Paul Wan had entered the Infinity Fortress. This brought amusement to Akabane. Akabane explained that the Infinity Fortress was about to encompass the very world itself. He then explained that we would see who would become director of this splendid play. She asked him if he had his eye on the Director's Chair as well, but he stated that he was a simple courier. Makube would not make her appearance again until Volume 37, in which she appears in the beginning chapter, as Kazuki, Juubei and Yohan lie on the ground. Yohan's stigmata had mysteriously disappeared, and it seemed that he gained a new leash on life, asking if he had been released from its fate. It is then he sees Makube, realizing that it was her doing, and merely stating that "It seems Time has begun to stir" as she removed all 3 warriors from the world, ending their lives. In Volume 38, after Kagami had realized the solution of the world, Akabane appeared, stabbing Kagami in the back, literally. Kagami was shocked to see Makube appear. She explained that Akabane has been her client in that world for quite some time. She explained that Kagami was the youngest member of Brain Trust, brimming with potential. She asked him what sort of shape would he had given the world, but Kagami replied that he didn't know anymore. He merely wanted to show the Witch Queen his genius. It is then, Kagami reveals her name to be Professor Makube. As Makube asked Kagami to come with her and Akabane to see the final battle, Kagami declines, stating that he was going to take a nap. She told him to sleep well, though, should he ever awaken, he may find himself in a different world from the one he knew. "Or rather... the world will no longer be." At the end of the Volume, The Archive reveals that all has been carried along the path that he created. 99.99% was according to plan. When MakubeX asked about the remaining 0.01%, the Archiver explained that his mother was that last percentage. Makube was the final remaining variable (and that Akabane was a larger variable). In Volume 39, after Ginji had won the Ogre Battle, and ascended onto the stairs towards Babylon City, Makube appeared beyond Ginji and Teshimine to explain why Akabane and Ban were fighting, and to lead him to the Gates. Teshimine greeted her, also revealing that the two knew each other. Later on, when Ginji senses Ban getting hurt pretty bad, he turns to go back. However, Makube informs him that if he turns around, the world ends. However, once Ban refuses to lose, Ginji also refuses to believe that Ban can lose, and proceeds to the Gates. Once they reached the entrance to Babylon City, Ginji sensed Ban's death, but entered through the doors to find out the truth. After Ginji recreated all of existence from nothingness, Makube stood on top of Infinity Fortress alongside Akabane and Semimaru. She stated that Akabane saving Ban Mido was unlike him, but Akabane merely stated that killing him was a token of gratitude. Powers and Abilities Makube is a Member of the Brain Trust, and comes from Babylon City, implying that she is extremely powerful. However, it is revealed that she is the Mother of MakubeX, which is very enlightening, seeing that the Archive explained that MakubeX was his father, and MakubeX possesses a will that the Archive cannot effect. At the same time, MakubeX is not of The Archive's creation. This implies that she is on the same level as the Archive and MakubeX as the cosmic trinity of the GetBackers series, seeing that she has power over MakubeX and that she can remove a Stigmata from a character. The Logic of Inifnity Fortress: 'The "Low" cannot stand against "High". This is the logic of the Infinity Fortress, and it seems that those who come from Babylon City utilize this form of logic. In other words, they can manipulate a higher form of logic in order to overcome the logic of everyone else. '''Extrasensory Perception ' '''Nigh-Omniscience Nigh-Omnipotence: '''Seeing that she created and contained MakubeX, who possesses a will in which the Archive cannot overcome and cannot affect, and that she herself is not part of the Archive or its will, it's safe to assume that she can do anything she pleases (add that to the fact that she does this throughout the series already). '''Boundless Presence: She clearly has no boundaries of time or space in the series, seeing that she can appear wherever she wants at will. Timeless Existence: Makube is not of the GetBackers world, and she does not exist within the flow of time of the GetBackers world (or any other world). She is a character that exists in her own personal time, or in some translations (a timeless dimension). Trivia Makube is an interesting character indeed, seeing that besides her son MakubeX, she is not aligned within any history of the Archive. She is independent of the Archive and all of its realities. However, she also hails from Babylon City, but doesn't have quite the same attributes as everyone else that hails from it. She is allowed to do whatever she pleases, with no interference from the Archive. She knows everything that is going on, including that her son MakubeX was with the Archive outside of time and space. She knew events that she wasn't even present to know about, and appears in places at any point. She is able to change events at will, without any consequence. Also, how she created MakubeX is unknown. However, the Archive was not the one keeping him as virtual being, seeing the Archive explained that MakubeX was a stranger, independent of the Archive. Although the Archive allowed MakubeX to exist in its worlds, it had no authority over him. The only conclusion that can be made is that Makube was the one keeping MakubeX subjugated. MakubeX's will did come into fruit in another reality, where his will left the world a barren wasteland, devoid of all life. So she could have kept him subjugated because of his will, but that remains a mystery as well. Category:List of Getbackers Characters Category:Characters Category:Brain Trust